True Love
by DanH2010
Summary: Danny and Alice sing a Pink song to each other. OOC but i like it. The song is called True Love by Pink


**True Love**

**A/N Ok very quick one shot around Pinks song called true love. If you've heard it then you'll know exactly what this fic is about. Anyway heard it and saw Danice in my head (as you do lol) so I made this. Alice part is in bold, Danny's in italics and both of them are in bold and italics normal writing is just normal. Hope you enjoy : )**

**(X)**

Danny stood at the front door after a disagreement with Alice. She stood at the other end of the hallway facing him arms crossed tightly face belligerent holding a remote control in her hand. She took a step towards him, pointed the remote into the living room and pressed a button, then tossed the piece of plastic into the living room. Music started to play, piano actually. He recognised the song immediately as Charlie had been playing, not only the disc but this song specifically religiously a week now, well since they had bought her the CD! She had played it so much even Danny knew the words to the song, he grinned and Alice made an angry face. As Pink started singing so did Alice.

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**

**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**

He grinned at her and started to sing next

_There's no one quite like you_

She pointed at him accusingly interrupting him

**You push all my buttons down**

He took a step towards her and smiled as he sang the next bit. She crossed her arms and exhaled heavily.

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hands to punctuate the statement

**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**

**You're an asshole **

He laughed at the way she sang that then cut in

_but I love you_

Alice raised her hands to the heavens and admitted.

**And you make me so mad I ask myself**

**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**

**You're the only love I've ever known.**

She pointed to him face angry and took a step ahead.

**But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, **

He started to belt out the chorus smugly just daring her to contradict him.

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

She exhaled and looked at the ceiling a second while the next verse began. She motioned actions that accompanied the words.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**

**Just once please try not to be so mean**

He couldn't wait to sing this bit, there was a line he was gonna do an action to which hopefully would make her crack a smile.

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E-E _he skipped forward at this time and his plan worked as this made her smile. They were face to face and she was fighting the urge to laugh. As he lowered his voice and said softly.

_Come on I'll say it slowly (romance)_

_You can do it babe_

This time they swapped lines. She stood in front of him

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**

Danny nodded as he said this, his smile wide

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole_

She interrupted this time

**but I love you **The words rang with conviction.

He carried on however with

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, _

She shook her head as he said the last line knowing it wasn't true and carried on

**I think it must be**

**True love, true love**

**It must be true love**

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**True love, true love,**

**It must be true love**

**No one else can break my heart like you**

He finally nodded.

_I think it must be love_

Her face turned contemplative as she said the next words.

**Why do you rub me off the wrong way?**

**Why do you say the things that you say?**

**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**

They sang in unison and carried on the chorus together.

_**But without you I'm incomplete**_

_**I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you **_

If any of the family had walked into the house at that point they would have thought them mad, stood in the middle of the hallway singing as loud as they could trying to outdo the other, holding hands as they swung in the air, hips shaking from side to side smiling widely as they did so. The lyrics ended and they collapsed into laughter. That ended abruptly as they met half way in a kiss filled with love and laughter, as they held each other close the song they had sang trailed off into nothing. As seconds turned into minutes they did what always did, forgot why they were arguing, although Alice would never forget wanting to wrap her hands around his neck, he made her feel like that too much.

**A/N insanely short and pretty rubbish one shot, no proof reading or checks as I usually do just straight up, it actually took some time thinking about how to arrange it, that took longer than the writing. **

**I dunno why when I heard it and saw them in the hallway, her threatening bodily harm lol, of course all loved up in the end :D gonna try and get a chappie of 'A new beginning' up tonight. Toodles. x**


End file.
